Ougon Musou Kyoku Omega Chapter 1
by Kyubey11
Summary: Benjamin Night, My OC, gets sucked into the world of Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross! which is pretty much Umineko. Will he get home alive? or will he be doomed to perish in eternal darkness and stuff? watch as he encounters witches, weird people, creepy stuff and much more! This fanfiction contains swearing, possible gore and is not advised for children to read.


This fanfiction came to be due to me watching a few videos of Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross. Basically it's about my OC getting sucked into the world of Umineko/Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross... Yeah that's all I got. Enjoy! oh and I do not own 7th Expansion soooooo yeah. Oh and these next few chapters are basically going to be about my OC and Battler partnering up and beating stuff up like in the game. I'll try and do the same for other characters too but i'm not sure yet. This fanfiction will contain harsh language, possible gore and sooo much logic.  
>_<p>

Home

It was a cool winter night at 2:00AM on a Friday, darkness envoloped the sky with only a few stars visible to the mortal eye due to the clouds covering most of them. There was this one house in the street that had a feint light showing dimly through one of the frosted windows. Through that window you could see that a large purple candle was lit which gave the dark room a sense of serenity.

In the room you could see somebody on their bed occupied with their laptop. He was about 17 years old, he had longish dark brown hair which covered his ears slightly, but nowhere near his shoulders, piercing dark blue eyes with dark rings around them. He was of average height for a teenager his had pale white skin and averge weight. He was of British origin. He wore a light blue pajama top along with pajama pants which were dark blue and had a white criss cross pattern on them. He also had dark blue slippers on with these white snow flake patterns on them which matched the winter mood.

The teenager sighed and with a slight tone of frustration said "Why game? why must you be so hard to download?" he had a look of defeat on his face, he was on his black Lenovo laptop trying to download the game 'Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross' which he oh so desired ever since he came across it on Youtube. "Iv'e been at this shit for hours now so I deserve some kind of award!" he threw his arms in the air dramatically. But suddenly, as he was looking at the screen a bright purple light envoloped himself for no apparent reason. "W-wha!?" he was surprised by the sudden glow and tried to get up but he couldn't move, he was paralysed, next thing he knew the world around him started to fade to darkness. "..." he closed his eyes and achieved unconsiousness.

?

"...U-ugh..." the teen opened his eyes, it took him a couple of minutes to fully regain control of his body. "Where am I..?" he looked around, he was seated on some kind of wooden bench, as he looked around he could see that it was now day time, the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky with only a few puffy white clouds visible. He was in some kind of park, and there was this big old fansioned mansion not too far away from him. The park was nice to look at, there was a lot of statues in certain places, lion statues specifically.

The teenager scanned his surroundings carefully trying to figure out where he was or if this is even reality. "Is this a dream...? oh hey what's this?' he spoke quitely, not wanting to attract any possible attention to himself because he's kind of awkward as hell. As he looked to his side he spotted a letter seated next to him on the bench, it looked like a plain old white envelope except there was a fancy black wax seal on the back with what appeared to be a rose on it. "Hmm.." he picked up the envelope and opened it, on the inside there was a plain white piece of folded up paper, he unfolded it and started to read the letter:

'Dear Benjamin Night, welcome to the gameboard! in this game you are expected to use your skills to survive the competition of this island, otherwise known as the 'Great Rokkenjima Slaughter Games', but just call it the 'Game' for short, after all, that is what it is. In this game you will face off against multiple oppenents with your battle partner whom you should come across soon enough. You will be able to tell who your partner is if you just see their wax seal on their letter, if it's the same as yours your partners. You may or may not lose your life in this game, it depends on who you lose to, will they choose to kill you? or spare you? completely up to them. If you survive and win with your partner you will be given the Ushiromiya family inheritance, the option to go back to your realm and the oppritinuty to become an Endless Sorcerror. You may also leave with your life and have one wish granted, however, if you happen to lose with your partner you will not be recieving any prize of the sort and you will be at the mercy of your opponent, basically you are their bitch. Also, if you are still alive by the end of the game due to your opponent being merciful you will be given the privelage of becoming goat food, or perhaps my slave? or maybe i'll just toss you into oblivion. Good luck on your future battles, I am kind enough to give you a weapon to defend youself with, so you better be greatful.

Yours sincerely, the Golden Witch Beatrice.

Benjamin was speechless, there were so many thoughts racing through his head, mainly trying to get a grip on the reality of this situation, this seemed familiar to him however. "What!?... Wait... Beatrice? as in the Golden with from that anime/visual novel/manga?... Okay. Well... The situation isn't that bad... Right?" he looked around anxiously, wondering if his partner or opponent were close by and thinking about what to do next. "Okay, she, presuming this is actually Beatrice, said she gave me a weapon? where is- oh..." he looked on the floor between his slippers, there was a Desert Eagle magnum with about 9 bullets next to it. He picked up the items. "Seriously? a gun? it better at least be enchanted or something because if i'm going up against oppenents like Beatrice... Oh no... What if this is like OUGON MUSOU KYOKU CROSS!? AND, AND, AND THE CHARACTERS WILL JUST LIKE, SQUASH ME WITH MAGIC!" he was panicking, he grabbed the letter he placed on the bench and went to run over to a bush near by to hide in.

*10 minutes later after panic attack*

The teenager was in the green bushy bush, he had a nervous look on his face, he was sweating and he was peeping outside the bush every now and then to see any approaching figures. "...!" as he looked outside the bush he saw a figure approach the bush. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" he didn't know what to do. He remembered he had a gun with him so he decided it was now or never. He loaded the gun and then...

Stranger: "Hello there... You know I can see you righ-" he was cut off by Benjamin who had popped out of the top of the bush as fast as lightning and pointed his Desert Eagle at the mysterious stranger.

Benjamin: "Freeze and I shoot! wait.. I mean.. Move and I shoot!" his hands were shaking and he had a psycho look on his face, the stranger jumped at the sudden outburst and put his hands up and backed away slowly.

Stranger: "H-hey now! let's not do anything crazy here o-okay? ihihihihihi..." after closer inspection Benjamin identified the figure easily, it was Battler Ushiromiya, the main protagonist of Umineko. "U-Uhhhh... Who a-are you?" Battler asked nervously, Benjamin was just in awkward mode right then.

Benjamin: "Oh.. Uh... Ummm..." he slowly pointed the gun down while trying to avoid eye contact with the red head. "I-i'm Benjamin Night..." he got out of the bush but still remained in a ready stance incase he attacked, he may have been one of Ben's favorite characters but the possibility of him being an oppenent exists.

Battler looked slightly releived that he may live to fight another day and he started to slowly approach Ben. "I'm guessing you got sucked into this stupid game too? damn witch..." he looked a little pissed, he was probably referring to Beatrice. "Anyway- Are you okay? you look a little sick." Ben realized that he was sweating, face was feeling hot and he was blushing immensly. This wasn't really uncommon as it happens whenever he is forced to talk to someone he doesn't know.

Ben nodded to indicate he was okay, "Yeah.. I'm fine, thanks for the concern I guess..." he thanked the other boy who smiled. "What's your name" Ben asked him, he wanted to pretend he doesn't know what's going on at all because explaining that he came from a different world would be a bitch and a half to try and talk about.

Battler loostened up a little "I'm Battler Ushiromiya, it's nice to meet you Benjamin" he smiled and offered a handshake to the awkward one.

Benjamin slowly went to shake his hand when all of a sudden he remembered what witch bitch (Beatrice) said about the wax seals and partners. 'If the wax seals are the same then you are partners'. Benjamin took his hand back which made Battler confused. "Before that, do you by any chance have a wax seal on you?" he asked the Ushiromiya.

Battler looked confused still but realization soon hit him, he reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out an envelope, he pulled off the wax seal. Fortunatly for Ben his seal was also black and had a rose on it. "Here's mine... Let me see which one you have." he said with a cautious look. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out his wax seal and showed Battler, he smiled and walked up to him. Ben could now relax knowing he was his partner in the game so he had no reason to fight with him.

They shook hands with each other and talked about what was going on, and about what they should do next whilst sitting on the bench Ben had woke up on.

Battler: "Okay.. So we should probably search around for our opponents so we can just end this stupid game already... At least for you" he looked a little sad, he had told Ben that he was locked in an endless game with the Golden Witch Bitch (What i'm calling her now) to prove magic doesn't exist. Even though magic is everywhere and.. and.. logic. He said I would probably get to go back as it said in my letter, he is aware i'm from a different realm but has no clue about Umineko stuff.

Ben: "Well, what happens if you give up and say magic exists again...?" he asked while they looked around the area for anything useful, like ammo. Battler gave him a stern look.

Battler: "Well, she's probably either feed me to her goat butlers, make me her slave or and boy toy or just kill me repeatedly." Battler sighed, he just wanted to go back home, he missed school, he missed his friends and above all, he missed Ange. Ben gave him an expressionless look.

Benji: "Well, we'll just have to win then won't we? that way I can wish for.. Well.. Anything and become a sorcerror and stuff. You can use your wish to get you and your family back home. Oh and the servents too. We could split the inheritence too." he gave Battler a hopeful smile.

Battler realized he was trying to comfort him but it wasn't that easy to get him for himself and he knew it, Beatrice would be a bitch and keep him there. Why? because she is a whore that's why. "Ihihi.. Yeah.. Anyway we should probably look for our opponents now, and look for some more ammo for you, I should be able to defend myself without a weapon because I can do fun stuff and fight, I had quite a few fights back in my school." Battler looked almost proud to say that last part, Ben gave him an 'oh' look and got up.

"So, let's leave then... Shall we?" he look at Battler who also rose from the bench and they started walking towards the mansion, but suddenly...

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKERS!" said a loud voice from behind, we both jumped and almost shit ourselves and spun around to see who the source was. It was Erika Furude and Bernkastel. Ben was kind of shocked to see Bernkastel considering how powerful she was, and how screwed he and Battler were. I look over to Battler and I think I saw his eye twitch, now that I think about it I don't think he likes Erika all that well... In fact he probably hates her. I, however thinks she makes an excellent troll, still a bitch like but yeah.

"Battler... We should run, I only have 9 bullets and you have.. Well.. yeah." he gave me an irritated look, but he knew I was right, there was no way they could take on Bernkastel, witch of miracles, and detective shitlord Erika Furude. He nodded at me in affirmation and we tried to make a run for it, but Bern's cold voice suddenly echoed throughout the garden.

"Stop... We challenge you, Battler Ushiromiya and... Hold on a second.. Who are you..?" Bernkastel looked at me, as did a confused Battler and Erika I froze on the spot, I wasn't good at talking to people let alone a witch bitch who could probably make me explode just by thinking about it. I managed to squeeze out a few words, "O-o-oh.. Me? I-I'm Benjamin N-night." I started to sweat again, gross.

Bernkastel looked confused, she walked up to me which startled myself and Battler. "..." she remained quiet yet didn't break eye contact with me, I wasn't breaking it either so it looks like it's a staring contect of some sort. It lasted about a minute and finally she said "...Interesting..." she floated back beside shitlord detective who still looked confused. "Now then... Shall we begin?" she said coldly, her voice was as cold as ice. I saw her purple eyes glow a little which probably meant she was getting ready to fight.

"Ughh.. I guess we have no choice then, right Ben?" Battler sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, I nodded slighty and took out my magnum and aimed it at Bernkastel while Battler got into a fighter stance and look at Erika, who had conjured up a menacing purple maaaagical scythe. Looks like this is going to be tough...

WOO! END OF CHAPTER WUN! sorry if there are some minor plot holes or something. I made a few references in there, see if you can spot them. Welp, we'll see who wins next time- I should probably give some kind of dramatic commentary for the next chapter shouldn't I? okay then... Umm.. WHO WILL WIN NEXT TIME? why was Bernkastel curious about Benjamin? why does Battler deny magic even though some of his moves contain magic? why is Erika such a troll? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON OUGON MUSOU KYOKU OMEEEGGAAAAAHHHhhhh... Kbye.


End file.
